


Riddles

by CleotheDreamer



Series: Unrelated Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Politics, War, freestyle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/pseuds/CleotheDreamer
Summary: A poem about a peacock, a lion, and everything in between.(Can be read with Harry Potter in mind, but works alone as well.)





	Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> This one can be easily applied to any political conflict/war so you don't have to just think of Harry Potter for it.

Running in circle’s ‘round a blood thirsty fate  
Tearing out flesh served on fine silver plates  
Words spun with venom laced through the wine  
Dinner parties serving to darken the mind

A bright brilliant peacock struts through the gate  
The attendants all gasp and frolic and mate  
But the peacock’s pure feathers hide blood dirtied claws  
And the lion among snakes seems the only one who saw

The peacock speaks boldly and leads them astray  
The lion plays dirty, and planned for this day  
Sneaking around sunsets and skirting the skies  
Seeking out subjects and surfacing lies  
When lions see peacocks they eat them alive

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you decide. Who's the lion and who's the peacock? 
> 
> It can be interpreted multiple ways, even if I originally meant the lion as Dumbledore and the peacock as Voldemort. Looking back, I can see both. Which way did you read it?


End file.
